Carrying the Banner
Carrying the Banner '''is the second song in the musical Newsies. Lyrics '''Race: Hey! THAT’S MY CIGAR! Albert: YOU’LL STEAL ANOTHER Specs: (referring to the other boys) HEY, LOOK, IT’S BATH TIME AT THE ZOO! Henry: I thought that I'd surprise my mother, Albert: If you can find her Newsies: WHO ASKED YOU?! Race: From bottle alley To the Harbor There's easy pickings Guarenteed. Finch: Try any banker, bum Or Barber, They almost all Knows how to read Jack: It's a crooked game we're playing One will never lose Long as suckers don't mind payin' Just to get bad news Newsies: Ain't it a fine life Carrying the bannar through it all A might fine life Carrying the bannar Tough and tall When that bell rings We goes where we wishes We're as free as fishes Sure, beats washin' dishes What a fine life Carrying the bannar Home free all Finch: (Speaking) Hey, Crutchie, what’s your leg say? Gonna rain? Crutchie: (Speaking) (shakes his leg) No rain. Partly cloudy. Clear by evening. Race: Ha! And the limp sells fifty papes a week all by itself! Crutchie: I don’t need the limp to sell papes. I got personality. Crutchie: (Singing) It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that Turns a lady's head Race: It takes an orphan with a stutter Finch: Who's also blind- Albert: And mute- Elmer: And dead! Crutchie, Buttons & Jo Jo: Summer stinks and winter's freezin' When you works outdoors Jack, Tommy Boy, Crutchie, Buttons & Jo Jo: start out sweaten’, end up sneezin’ In between it pours Newsies: Still it's a fine life Carrying the bannar With me chums A bunch of big shots, Tossin' out a freebie To the bums Finch: HEY! What's the hold up? Waiten' makes me antsy I like living chancy Newsies: Harlem to Delancy What a fine life Carrying the bannar Through the- Nuns: Blessed children Though you wander Lost and depraved Jesus loves you You shall be saved (simultaneously with below) Race: Curdled coffee Concrete Doughnuts Sprinkled with mold Homemade bicuites Just two years old Nuns: Blessed children Ah Jesus loves you Ah Elmer: Just gimmie half a cup Henry: Something to wake me up Romeo: I gotta find an angle Tommy Boy: It's gettin' bad out there Mush: Papers is all I got Specs: It's eighty-eight degrees Jo Jo: Jack says to change my spot Sniper: Wish I could catch a breeze Finch: Maybe it's worth a shot Buttons: All I can catch is flees Jack: If I hate a headline I'll make up the headline Jack & Crutchie: And I'll say anything I Have'ta Cause at two for a penny Jack, Crutchie, Race & Romeo: If I take too many Weasel just makes me Eat em' afta (simultaneously with below) Newsie Group 1: Got a feelin' 'bout the headline I smells me a headline Papes are gonna sell like we W given' 'em away Beatcha dinner it's a doozy ’Bout a pistol-packin’ floozy Who knows how To make a newsies day Newsie Group 2: I do, too! So it must be true What a switch Soon we'll all be rich Don't know any better way To make a newsie's day Newsies: You wanna move The next edition Give us an earthquake or a war! Elmer: How 'bout a crooked politician? Newsies: YA NITWIT, THAT AIN’T NEWS NO MORE! Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall We improves our circulation Walkin' till we fall (simultaneously with below) Newsies Group 1: But we'll be out there Carrying the bannar Man to man We're always out there Soakin’ Ev'ry sucker That we can Here's the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! We'll be out there Carrying the banner See us out there Carrying the banner! Always out there Carrying the banner! Newsies Group 2: Got a feelin' 'bout the headline I smells me a headline Papes are gonna sell like we Was given' 'em away Betcha dinner it's a doozy ’Bout a pistol-packin' floozy Don't know any better way To make a Newsie's day! I was stakin' out the circus And then someone said That coney's really hot But when I got there There was spot with All his cronies Heck, I'm gonna take what Little dough I've got And play with the ponies! We at least deserves a headline For the hours that They work us Jeez, I bet if I just stayed A little longer At the circus… Newsies: We'll all be out there Carrying the banner Man to man We're always out there Soakin' ev'ry sucker That we can Here's the headline: Newsies on a mission! Kill the competition! Sell the next edition! We'll be out there Carrying the banner! See us out there Carrying the banner! Always out there Carrying the banner! AH, AH, AH, GO! Category:Songs Category:Newsies